Fiber optic data links are widely used for digital data transmission in local area networks (LANs), wide area networks (WANs) and others. Optical fiber forms the backbone of the information superhighway. Optical fiber provides a wide band transmission medium which is immune to RF interference (RFI) and electro-magnetic interference (EMI).
The use of a dither signal to improve the dynamic range of an analog-to-digital conversion process in electronic circuits is widely documented and understood. However, a need exists for a low cost technique for using optical fiber to transmit narrow band RF signals long distances without the use of analog-to-digital converters (ADC), digital-to-analog converters (DAC) and digital parallel-to-serial and serial-to-parallel optical fiber interfaces.